Bar Niff
by FoxyIsFuckingdeliciouss
Summary: Future!Niff Jeff, after a stressful day at work, decides to go to a club and let loose some steam by dancing and seeing if he can find someone for the night. Sorry I suck at summaries... Title is crappy I know, but I didn't know what else to call this xD
1. Bar Niff Part 1

Jeff was on his third drink, scanning the crowd. It had been pretty quiet up until an hour ago. The club, now in full swing, was full of people laughing and dancing. Some alone, others not alone. Feeling his buzz finally kick in, he set his glass down and slowly eased his way through the crowd onto the dance floor. He put his hands above his head and began to move his hips to the beat. He really needed to let loose like this after the day he just had. You can only take so much arguing with your agent before you fire him.

As he danced he scanned the crowd some more looking to see if there was anybody who piqued his interest to dance with. He zoned in on two guys grinding in the center of the dance floor. They seemed to have been here for a bit, their cheeks were flushed, skin glistening from sweat, dancing to the beat lazily. One was taller than the other, pale with red hair. The shorter one, who'd originally caught Jeff's eye, had dark brown, almost black tousled hair and slightly tanned skin. There was something about this guy that just captivated Jeff and he immediately started moving towards the two without even realizing it. He came up behind the brunette and grabbed his hips, pulling him towards him not missing a single beat of the song blasting through the speakers. The brunette leaned back, forgetting about his partner, wrapping one of his arms up around the neck of whoever was behind him and began to move in sync with them.

After a while of dancing with the brunette, Jeff leaned a little more into him and spoke softly in his ear. "What's your name gorgeous?" The brunette moved away a little, turning in his arms, finally looking at the blond for the first time, and gave him a small grin. He definitely liked what he saw. "Nick, yours?" Jeff pulled Nick back into him missing the warmth of their bodies touching, not giving a shit at how strange that was considering he had just met him. "Jeff," he answered grinding into his hips. Nick was a little suprised but he grinded back, nuzzling into Jeff's neck, inhaling. Oh wow he smells so good, Nick thought as he brushed his lips softly over the skin where the neck and shoulder met. Jeff shivered at the soft touch despite the fact that the place was hot from all the body heat.

"Mmm..." Nick hummed, "Jeff." He gave the blonde a wide smile, "I like it. You come to Slammers often?"

Holy shit, Jeff thought, the things that smile did to him. "Not often, few times a month maybe, when I get the time or if I need to destress a little. You?" Jeff said as he slipped his fingers under the brunettes shirt to gently graze the skin above his belt as they continued to sway to the beat.

"About the same. What do you say we go to the bar and have a drink, maybe talk a little more?" Nick asked, knowing if he continued to dance with the blond he'd start grinding embarrassingly because the way those fingers were grazing his skin and how good his lips felt on this mans neck, was driving him insane. He's known him for what, 20 minutes? For goodness sake, how the hell is that shit even possible?

"Yeah, okay that sounds good." Jeff said and smiling at Nick and taking his hand as he pulled away and made his way to the bar. They dropped hands and sat down as Nick asked the bartender for 2 cherry bombs. He looked over at Jeff asking, "Is that okay or do you want something else?"

"Cherry bomb is fine." Jeff replied.

Nick got out his wallet to pay for the shots and Jeff took that moment to really look at him. Nick had an amazing profile, he had an amazing everything actually. These beautiful, brown, almond shaped eyes that Jeff could get lost in if he stared long enough. His lips weren't full but they weren't thin either. They were the perfect shade of pink and Jeff wanted nothing more than to reach over and bring those lips to his. The bartender set the drinks down in front of them with a loud clink bringing Jeff out of his thoughts.


	2. Bar Niff Part 2

**A/N: Sorry this took my so long guys, I'm so new to this. I had to get help with the oral part of the smut because it was awkward for me lol so a special shout out/Thanks to superniffklainefreak & theonewiththelongbrownhair, without them you wouldn't even have smut lol. They began it with the oral. I wrote it after that. So yea, THANK YOU GUYS. Anyniff, I hope you guys enjoy it and I'm sorry if my part of the smut sucks, this is my first time. D: **

**Oh yea, I guess I should warn you, Rated M for sMut. haha. I don't own Glee, Nick, or Jeff unfortunately. If there is anything I should have warned you guys of that offends you in this, I apologize. **

Nick could feel the blonde staring at him but he pretended not to notice picking up his shot and gulping it in one drink. Jeff raised a brow but did the same and ordered two more, setting some cash on the bar. He wasn't going to let Nick pay for everything.

"So, how old are you?" Jeff asked.

"I'll be 22 in a couple days. How about you?" Jeff, having just noticed their second shots sitting there, took that moment to pick one up and chug it. "I just turned 23 not to long ago," he said smiling, setting the shot glass down.

Nicks heart sped up at that smile. He couldn't get over how it lit up the blondes whole face. It was the kind of smile that people wrote songs about. Or the kind that made you want to rip their clothes off and fuck them right there.

"You ok there, handsome? You're starting to stare. I know I'm pretty but there's no need to go all speechless on me," Jeff asked cockily.

Nick snapped back to reality and felt the heat rush to his cheeks at being caught staring and thinking such things. What the hell was wrong with him? "Yeah, I'm fine, I guess I'm just feeling those two shots a little is all."

"Well, if they're also the reason for that pretty little blush of yours, let's have more." Jeff signaled the bartender over and ordered two rounds of shots for them. "Two rounds? Seriously?" Nick asked incredulously.

"I figured we could play a little game. A question for a shot. We ask each other questions when the other answers they get a shot. You down, or can you not handle your liquor?"

"No, I can! Yea, I'm down. It sounds fun."

"Good. So Nicky," Jeff began with a flirtatious tone. "Are you a top or a bottom kind of guy?"  
Nicks mind went blank for a moment and much to Jeff's excitement, the brunets cheeks turned crimson. Did Jeff really just ask him that?

"I…uh…well…" Nick stammered, squirming a little in his seat, not sure if he should answer that or not. He looked up at Jeff and noticed the little sparkle of amusement in the blonde's eyes at his discomfort. Nick narrowed his eyes a little. Hmm, well two could play that game. "I can go either way really, but mostly I like to top."

He winked at Jeff and grabbed a shot, tossing it back in one gulp, not taking his eyes off of Jeff. He set down the shot glass and moved in closer so that his face was right in Jeff's, his hot breath brushing across the blonde's lips. "OK, my turn," he said as he reached his hand up, brushing the blonde's bangs from his eyes softly.  
"Would you rather I lick whip cream or chocolate off of you, Jeff?" He asked, his eyes moving to Jeff's lips as Nick slowly licked his own lips, wetting them.

Jeff's throat went dry and he had to fight the urge of his mouth going slack. Nick likes to top? Did he hear him right? Had he really said licked, chocolate, and whipped cream? Jeff's imagination began to run wild and his pants were starting to feel tight. Shit and he's right…fucking…there. It'd be so easy to put his lips right on Nick's perfect pink lips. He watched as Nick licked his own, causing Jeff to breathe a little faster. Mmm if only that was my tongue, he thought.

Jeff, finally gathering his thoughts, laughed, his voice sounding a little deeper than normal, "That depends on where I'm licking Nicky." Jeff rested his hand on Nicks knee as he answered, squeezing a little as he slowly slid it up towards mid-thigh.

Nick moved his leg from under Jeff's hand and turned back towards the bar, his cheeks burning. Shit! He's really good at this game. "That's not a good enough answer, no shot for you, and you have to skip your next question." He gave Jeff a smug smile. "Do you like being tied up Jeff? Or are you more of the spanking type?"

Jeff squirmed a little on the barstool. It was becoming harder to hide what this brunet was doing to him. He could do this though. He would not let Nick win so easily. "I've never been tied up before. As for the spanking, why don't you let me show you if I'm into it or not?" he said to Nick with a wink. He took his shot and slung it back, slamming the shot glass on the bar. He got off his seat and stood right in front of Nick, putting his mouth right next to his ear. "What about you Nicky? What do you like?" Jeff stuck his tongue out licking the lobe then moved from Nick's ear, softly nipping and kissing his way across the jawline to his lips. He stopped there, his lips over Nicks, looking into the brunets hazel eyes.

Nicks heart began to race. Fuck fuck fuck, this was not supposed to be happening. His cock was straining uncomfortably against his pants now. Nick stared at Jeff's lips for a moment and then he moved forward, pressing his lips on to Jeff's, completing the kiss. He licked at the blondes' lower lip until Jeff opened up his mouth to him. Nick wrapped his arms around Jeff's shoulders as their tongues slid together searching each other's mouths. Jeff slid his arms around Nick's waist pulling him closer, moaning into the brunet's mouth as he felt his erection brush against Nicks.

Nick moaned and pulled away running his hands through his hair, looking at Jeff, breathing hard. "Fuck."

"Yea…" Jeff said back, a little out of breath as well.

"I…I need to go to the restroom." And with that, Nick took off heading towards to restroom.

Jeff stood there dumbstruck for a moment. What the hell just happened? He thought as he ran his hands over his face. He drank a shot then started towards the bathroom after Nick.

Nick bent over the sink, turning on the cold water and splashing it over his face. He didn't expect that kiss to feel so intense. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was him being an idiot, he didn't know, but it set his blood on fire. He placed his hands on each side of the sink holding himself up, taking a few breaths. Maybe it _was_ the alcohol, he thought as the room started to spin a little. He was about to stand up when he felt two hands gripping his hips from behind. Nick looked up into the mirror to see Jeff standing behind him. Jeff started to kiss down his neck. Nick let his head fall on to Jeff's shoulder. After a while Jeff spun him around and pressed him into the edge of the sink. Nick could feel the bulge in Jeff's pants and he knew that Jeff could feel his too. "You like that Nicky? Mmm I know I do," Jeff whispered into Nick's collar bone. Jeff started kissing up his neck and to his jaw. Finally he kissed Nick's lips hard and his tongue demanded entrance. Nick smiled into the kiss and before Jeff knew what was happening Nick pushed Jeff back and he slammed him into the door of the bathroom. Nick walked towards him and smashed his lips against Jeff's not too lightly, running his hands through the blondes hair, pulling it slightly, his tongue licking at Jeff's bottom lip and then biting it when he didn't get what he wanted. Jeff moaned lightly and he opened his mouth to let Nick's tongue explore his mouth. Jeff put his hands up to flip them back around but Nick pressed him against the wall harder. "No…" he said as he lightly bit his way up Jeff's neck. "If we're going to do this, we're going to do it my way."

Nick reached behind Jeff to lock the bathroom door. He didn't care if people would get pissed; he didn't want anyone walking in on them.

Jeff started running his hands up Nick's chest under his shirt, tweaking the brunet's nipples. Nick moaned and leaned in capturing Jeff's mouth once more. Jeff instantly opened his mouth, welcoming the kiss. He reached down and grabbed the bottom of Nick's shirt lifting it to take it off. They broke apart long enough to get his and Jeff's shirts off before pressing back into each other.

Nick began unbuttoning Jeff's jeans and unzipping them as he began to kiss and suck down Jeff's neck and chest. He got on his knees and pulled the blondes jeans and boxers down gripping his hard cock and slowly sliding his hand up and down it, caressing the slit with his thumb. Jeff moaned and threw his head back on the door. "God Nick, that feels so good!"

Nick smirked as he heard the blonde moan above him. A few more jerks of his hand and Jeff's knees were trembling and Nick had to press his hands against his hips to keep him from falling.

Nick looked up to find Jeff with his mouth slightly open, moans escaping freely. He smiled and took no time taking the swollen head of Jeff's cock into his mouth, twirling his tongue around, moaning around Jeff, and sucking on the head.

The blonde above him closed his eyes and guided the brunet by gripping on his hair "Mm… more Nicky, please," he begged, his moans getting louder.

Nick hummed around Jeff, letting go of his cock with a wet pop to run his tongue on the underside, along the vein there. The blonde tugged on his hair and Nick moaned again, letting Jeff lead him back to his cock.

This time Nick took more of Jeff, bobbing his head in an irregular pace, trying to find the better way to make the blonde fall apart under his touch.

The hands that were holding Jeff slid down, nails running over Jeff's exposed thighs as Nick sucked Jeff, humming around him when he took him as deep as he could, feeling the tip hit the back of his throat.

"Shit…Nick!" Jeff gave a strangled scream when the brunette moaned around his throbbing cock and, at the same time, spread his butt cheeks wide.

Jeff didn't know what Nick was doing, but the nice feeling of Nick's tongue made him forget where he was.

Nick squeezed Jeff's butt slightly, pushing it forwards, making him take Jeff even deeper.

Jeff could only let himself swing his hips forwards, just wanting more of Nick's touch.

As Nick continued bobbing his head, the hands on his ass travel a bit more, one of his fingers brushing against Jeff's hole.

The feeling of Jeff just completely fall apart, made him become even more hard and impatient. He just wanted to press the blonde against the wall already and fuck him senseless.

He pulled off, trailing kisses up his length and pushing one unsuspected finger in.

Jeff cried out in pleasure and pain as he felt one of Nick's fingers enter him.

"You okay?" Nick looked up through his lashes, pressing a kiss on Jeff's thigh.

Jeff looked down and moaned at the view. Nick was so hot, on his knees for him. Jeff nodded, not trusting his words, and tried to relax around Nick.

Nick sensed this change and pumped his finger in and out slowly, only moving faster when Jeff begged him between moans. It wasn't long before he was adding a second finger, scissoring the blonde, moving his fingers around, searching for that sweet spot.

When Jeff cried of pleasure and bucked his hips down, Nick knew he had found it.

Nick stroked Jeff's cock a couple times before wrapping his lips around it, sucking harder and faster, feeling the blonde tense.

Nick smirked, loving the sounds the blonde was making. He continued to pump his fingers in and out, stretching the tight hole, adding a third finger after a few more thrusts.

Nick moaned, "God you're so sexy like this, coming undone. I can't wait to put my cock inside you instead of my fingers. To feel you as I move in and out."

"I-I'm so close!" Jeff exclaimed, his grip on Nick's hair tightening, feeling that tingling on his lower stomach.

Nick added a fourth and final finger brushing them all against Jeff's prostate, his head bobbing faster and the blonde, screaming Nicks name, came into his mouth.

Nick continued to suck him, swallowing everything, and then stood up, took his pants off, and roughly kissed Jeff, shoving his tongue in the blonde's mouth so he could taste himself.

Jeff welcomed the kiss, taking everything from the kiss that Nick was offering.

"God Jeff, I need to be in you. Now!" Nick practically yelled against Jeff's lips, want and need coating his voice.

Nick lifted Jeff up against the wall, his hands gripping Jeff's ass cheeks to keep him up. "Wrap your legs around me," he growled into the blonde's ear. Jeff did as he asked, tightly wrapping his legs around Nicks waist, digging his heels into Nicks ass cheeks.

Nick spread Jeff's ass cheeks then lined his cock up to Jeff's hole, and slowly began to enter him. Jeff cried out in ecstasy loving the feeling of Nick's big cock entering him.

Nick moaned, "Fuck Jeff, you're so tight! Jesus!" He continued slowly pushing into Jeff, filling him to the hilt. He leaned forward resting his damp forehead on Jeff's while he struggled to wait patiently; making sure Jeff was used to his size. He was finding it difficult considering how painfully hard he was going down on the blonde, and now he was supporting all of Jeff's weight. The blonde wasn't heavy but fuck he just wanted to let go, but he didn't want to hurt Jeff either.

Jeff whimpered, his fingers gripping Nicks shoulders tightly. "Are you okay Jeff?" Nick asked, concerned.

"I'm fucking fine just move already! I need you move. Please!" Jeff yelled, impatiently.

Nicks control snapped then, and he began moving forward then pulling out of Jeff completely before pushing back in. Every time he would pull out he would lift Jeff up and then slam him down on to his cock as he pushed in going harder each time, loving the sounds Jeff was making.

Jeff pushed his face to Nicks shoulder and bit into it as he held tighter on to Nick, his nails digging into the brunets back and his legs squeezing Nick's hips tighter.

"Faster Nicky. Go faster." Nick held Jeff more firmly against the wall and began to thrust faster into Jeff.

Moans and whimpers echoed through the bathroom with the sound of skin slapping skin. Nick, still thrusting, angled Jeff a little against the wall so he hit Jeff's sweet spot just right.

"Ahhh Nick!" Jeff screamed as he came again, his asshole clenching around Nicks cock. That was it for Nick and he slammed his cock into Jeff once more, yelling into Jeff's neck as his hot seed filled the blonde.

Jeff unhooked his legs but Nick held him against the wall, still in him, as they fought to catch their breaths and come down from their orgasms.

After a few moments Nick peppered Jeff's neck and jaw with kisses and then slowly slid his mouth across Jeff's finally letting him go. He smiled sweetly at the blonde then went to grab some paper towels, wetting them and bringing them back over to clean Jeff up then himself.

They began to get dressed after cleaning up and Nick looked over at Jeff, "Sorry if I hurt you, I'm not usually that aggressive." Jeff looked at him and smiled. "No, you were great. That was…, that was amazing," he reassured the brunet as he put his shirt back on.

Once they were both dressed Jeff unlocked the bathroom door. As they walked out, ignoring the long line of pissed off people; Jeff asked Nick, "So uh, can I have your number? Maybe we could hang out later this week, go paintballing or something."

Nick grabbed Jeffs hand and gave it a squeeze as he smiled up at him. "Yea babe," he said, "I'll give it to you tomorrow morning. Right now, we're going back to my place for round 2."

**End Notes:  
I hope you liked it! Leave me reviews if you want and tell me what you think. Niff you all and thanks for reading. 36**


End file.
